p4spherefandomcom-20200214-history
So What Now?
"So what now?" "Now, dearest Alex, we eat Noodles”. Alexander wasn't sure of the significance of noodles to the locket, but he trusted Eleanor, and was enjoying her new lease of life. The medication had definitely made a difference, and while there was an air of melancholy about her, as though she felt something was missing, she had a zeal he had not seen in her before. While there was technically no rule or regulation prohibiting the residents from leaving the Merit Care Home, few ever did, on account of being old and infirm, but also because it was generally discouraged. Not explicitly, but in the way that the staff would put up barriers, made of red tape, whenever someone indicated their intention to leave. Eleanor was having none of that. She marched with purpose to the signing in book, and signed herself and Alexander out of the home. After signing the register she confidently told the receptionist she was taking Alex out for a walk, and would back before dark. They were out the door before he even had time to process her words, let alone respond. As they walked down the path, towards the edge of the grounds, and the maglev station, Alexander finally found his voice. "So what was all that about?" "Oh, you know how they are, Alex. Don't give 'em chance to object, and as soon as they realise it's technically allowed, they forget and go back to thinking about meals and spreadsheets, or whatever it is those bureaucrats think about" "You know I'm technically one of those too?" "I suppose you are, but you're assigned to me. Which means that if I determine to leave, it would be negligent of you not to follow. I've got you covered. If they give you any stick, just tell them the crazy old bat needed some air". "So where are we going?" "To see my husband". "Yes, you mentioned that. Without meaning to be indelicate, isn't he...dead?". Eleanor pauses for a moment. Not just her speech, but her movement too. She looks contemplative, as one who tries to solve complex equations in their head, but then as the concentration ebbs, it is replaced once again with sadness. She doesn't reply, but resumes walking. "Here we are. I wonder how long we'll have to wait. I'm not ignoring your question by the way". "I'm sorry if it upset you". "No, it's not that, so much. He's been dead for years. Physically at least. Although he's not been around for a long time, I've seen him several times a day since I got ill. It just occurred to me that now they've cured me, he'll be gone from my head too". "But not from your heart, dearest Ellie". "No, that's a good point. And there's one place where he still exists physically for me". "And that's where we're going?" "It is". Nathaniel Kairos studied the legendary coxcomb locker as a hobby. From his grave, Ellie can see the old library. She catches a glimpse of movement in the window but can’t decide whether it’s the sun reflecting off the window, or a trick of the brain, but she sets off anyway, Alex following behind, surprised at how much effort it is to keep up with the newly-rejuvenated Ellie. The library is an imposing structure. Built in the gothic style, somewhere in the 19th century, the dilapidation it has suffered in the intervening years since it closed, does nothing to make it more inviting, but certainly adds to the sense of foreboding Alex feels as dust and paint drop from the heavy doors, in response to Ellie’s knock. There’s no reason anyone should be here, so it surprises both of the visitors to hear the sound of light footsteps on aching floorboards. The ghostly vision which appears in the crack between the doors causes the blood to drain from Alex’s face, almost as though to match its pallid hue, but as he glances across at Ellie, he sees the corner of her mouth raise a little. Is it recognition? Or just satisfaction at being right? “You must be Eleanor. You’d better come in” Labyrinthine networks of bookcases rest uneasily on an uneven floor, warped by the weight of books, and the passage of more years than they were built to survive. Most of the books near floor level were now so darkened and fused by damp that their function had transformed from information to foundation. Alex got the impression that if any one of the sad looking tomes was removed, the whole building would come down around them. Their host noticed the concern on Alex’s face and reassured him. “It’s not all like this. This just makes sure we don’t get unwanted explorers”. "So what now?" "Now, dearest Ellie, we eat noodles". Category:Stories